User talk:Tiololo
Choose some music to listen to while you message → 20% Cooler Six Shooter Unity Smoke weed every day Move bitch, GET OUT THE WAY ---- [[User talk:Rinskuro13/Archive 1|'Archive 1 →']] Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- Re: Np Inside there is thunder in your heart 15:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm pretty sure they're OK to be there. I've edited them a bit so that they take up less room, and attempted to protect the email against spambots. Thanks for letting me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Profile Pic G. G. Allin, the notorious punk rocker who alway took things way too far. Famous for coming out on stage naked, smashing himself in the face with the microphone, diving into the crowd, punching and fighting his audiance, then taking a shit on stage and hurling it into the crowd. He was so extreme he made me question my own beliefs in anarchy. To be honest, I was scared to go see him live. I don't want to be beat up and I also don't want shit thrown at me. lol. He did tear down any wall he saw. He left behind some good tunes. Fuck Authority is a great song. Some of his songs are very, very, disturbing though. He made a great acoustic album that I love called Carnival of Excess, all these nihilistic punk songs set to a country, honkey tonk sound. Are you familiar with Carmalita by Dwight Yokum? You hear it on the radio some time, the chorous goes, "Hold me closer, Carmalita, for I believe I'm sinking down, Because I'm all strung out on heroin on the outskirts of town." His cover of that is better than the original. He threatened to come out on stage with a gun and kill himself, not before taking out a few fans as well. And indeed, some of his demented followers would come to his shows hoping he would execute them. But in the end, like so many rock stars, he ended up overdosing on heroin. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) P.S. these cats are the creepiest thing on this wiki. lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Not an inspiration. No. Definitely not. Absolutely not. More like comedy. A freak show. Something so outrageous and demented you can't help but to stare and laugh. But not an inspiration. Life sucks, scum fuck. Live fast, die. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:31, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Maybe my new avatar will cheer you up. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey It has a lot more personality now. I figured that you had a pasta nominated for POTM before, first time huh, well congrats! Even if it doesn't fare well against the others (it should in my opinion) at least it is getting proper exposure now. Attack on Titan huh? I still haven't seen that one, I'm currently watching Fate Zero myself. You might like Noragami because of the swordsmanship and humor that it has, but you should definitely check out WataMote. You'll either love it and relate to it or be disgusted and find it cruel. Anyway, yeah, I like your page more. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I'd be happy to give it a read. It'll be a few hours before I get the chance to go through it (I want to read it all in one sitting without distractions). :I have a list of all the anime I've seen here: http://myanimelist.net/animelist/greenvroom if you'd like to look through it for ideas on what to watch. If you click on their names, it'll take you to another page that gives you a brief synopsis of what the anime is about. Death Note is a good one, it's actually the first main anime I watched that wasn't Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh. If you want, give me your email and I'll send you a list that I have made up of my top 13 favorite anime. If I were to post it here, it'd destroy your talk page. The list goes into detail on what the anime are about and what I liked about them, I even use gifs to break up the list that way it isn't bland. By the way, if you want a strange and pervy anime that isn't porn, you should watch Plastic Nee-san, you can watch the whole thing on YouTube and it's only 28 minutes long. Highly weird and funny. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:57, July 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: CAT Well, once the protagonist saw the note I knew that the cat didn't write it and that a person was responsible. Before that it mentions that he would come home sometimes and the door would be unlocked, so I just put two and two together. Then the cat turns out to be an android, so yeah... Calling 911 and saying that your cat is an android is a good way to get hung up on. If the police did come they would probably think you were nuts and that the fleshy robo-cat was probably your doing. They'd at least take you down to the station for questioning. Then we get to the end where you overexplain everything, and yet we are left with so many questions. We don't need to know exactly how the cat worked, nor a play-by-play of how the antagoist did everything. It was almost like a Scooby Doo ending. But why was the knife bloody? Was it from cutting the cat open? If so, why wouldn't the guy wipe it off? And why come back to leave a note if the protagonist hasn't been home for three days? I get that the cat was broken, but any good stalker would know that the protagonist wasn't around to get the note. And why "joke's on you?" Was it just a prank? Is this really what someone with experience in robots would be doing with their spare time? In hindsight, I think it's a fun story, but if you could iron out the problems it could be much better. Umbrello (talk) 18:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm noticing a few very minor errors in your story Like "and" instead of "an" and Mommy capitalized and then not capitalized (if it's being used as a name, which it is, it should be capitalized). Do you want me to fix them for you? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:42, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I edited it the way I would have written it. If you don't like the edits you can just change it back. I don't know about the hyphens here: "half-says-half-whispers" but I'll leave that up to you. Just to show you what I mean with the Mommy thing, this line is correct: "Save your dear daddy" because it is your daddy, which is daddy as a thing, not a name. So, "my mommy said" is correct but "mommy said" is not. I hope I'm making sense. lol. I wouldn't capitalize DIE here: "Daddy will DIE" but that's a personal preference and I'll leave that up to you. "Alright" is technically not a word and all professional editors will insist you use "all right". I don't usually edit pastas, as I feel it is up to the writer, but since you asked me to look it over I went ahead and did. Like I said, if you don't like them you can change them back. Great pasta, by the way. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Re Edits If I can remember correctly, yes, I did fix one tense mistake where you slipped into past tense. Belgium, huh? Are you European? Where do you live? If you don't mind me asking, that is. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re What about you I live in the southern part of Humboldt County, California, amidst the towering redwoods, with my wife and two children, in an off-grid cabin on a forty acre homestead/farm. We are about ten miles from the ocean. These woods were settled by back to the land hippies back in the late sixties and early seventies and my land was part of a big hippy commune called S.F.P. or Shit Fuck Piss. They called it that because the dirt road in was so bad that they'd all be banging their heads on the roof of the their VW buses and cursing, "Shit! Fuck! Piss!" A bunch of the old timers still live on the adjacent properties, crazy Vietnam Vets and wild super hippies. Yesterday they were blowing shit up. KA-BOOM!! lol. That is very fascinating about Europe. I lived in Amsterdam for about five months, way back in the nineties when I was a wild free spirit. I've backpacked over much of Europe, the U.K., France, Italy, Germany, Greece. I ran with the bulls in Spain (whoa, what a party that is, absolute craziness), rode a gondola through the canals of Venice, went to raves in Berlin, island hopped Greece. You are very lucky to experience so much culture; I'm sure it will be a tremendous boost to your writing. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: I suppose after all judging is done for the whole contest and winners are announced, you could edit your pasta. Just wait until the whole contest is over and we finish judging everything for that. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) When you go to Spain... ...if you can, be sure to visit the Salvador Dali Museum in Figueres. It's a small town that Dali grew up in and kind of out of the way but the museum is so mind-bendingly awesome it is worth the diversion. Yeah, we are having a wonderful California summer, a little hot though, thanks so much. I suppose England is, well, England and probably cold and rainy. lol. Tell Underscorre I said hello and buy him a pint on me. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:57, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Review I dropped a review on your story, Human Experiment Chamber 3. MrDupin (talk) 12:09, July 19, 2015 (UTC) It was my pleasure Your story was excellent and it was a thrill to read. I appreciate the time and quality that you put into your work. It shows that you are taking the challenge seriously and brought your A-game. Thanks for entering. Banningk1979 (talk) 22:42, July 19, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta *Pokes with a stick* Are you working on anything new? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:22, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I'm all caught up on the newest ones, ought to go back through the old ones then. I read Ignorant Piece of Crap a while back per your request, I just didn't have any specific comments or feelings about it (I've been feeling a bit guilty about not leaving any comments on it as I've been worried that you think that I didn't read it). I'm not a feely type of person, so feelpastas don't really do anything for me. It was well-written and grammatically correct, the twist was original and the moral of "be greatful for what you have" was a good one. :Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. It means a lot to me that you liked it :) By the way, don't you know Japanese? I've been trying to learn Hiragana and am going to study Katakana after that. I don't know about Kanji though, that looks freaky hard XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:52, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Arigato Sensei Thanks for the very long and informative post, it's much appreciated. I'd noticed that about Kanji resembling pictures before, I'm glad that you pointed that out so that I know I'm not crazy XD Do you know why the Japanese share some of the Chinese language? Japanese started out as a speaking language only and then at some point they thought "Oh shit, we need to write all of this stuff down" and they ended up learning and using Kanji to write with. Afterwords they made Hiragana and Katakana for the sake of having something simpler and more of their own. I've picked up quite a few words from watching anime: thanks, sorry, master, teacher, student, date, internet, yes, what, and hello (telephone greeting). I bookmarked the PDF you sent me, that will definitely come in handy. Here's the site I've been using: http://www.japanese-language.aiyori.org/introduction.html I haven't put that much time in it yet, but I remember how to write "a" and "i", maybe even "n". All I've really studied so far were the numbers -which I fully remember up to ten- and the vowels; all in Hiragana. I fully intend to give it my best shot :) I hope you had fun in Japan! I really would like to take a trip there, maybe even move there depending on what I learn about the laws, rules and such. Thanks again best cat! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 16:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'd absolutely put a lot of thought into a decision such as moving there. I'd be sure to visit first, I certainly wouldn't want to move there and end up being a burden. It's good to hear that they aren't racist or awful to foreigners and just try to help, I wish everyone was like that. The one thing that is really a turn on for me is that vehicles are scarce from what I've seen, it's more walking based (I dislike driving). Now, I could be completely mistaken about that, but I've gotten the impression that cars aren't a necessity, walking and trains are the normal way of getting around. :Anyway, it's more of a for fun thing for me. I doubt that anyone in my small town can speak Japanese, it'd be neat to know something that others didn't. I've even thought about translating my pasta into Japanese. Just knowing Japanese would be its own reward to me. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:29, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kitty I really like your stories, especially I Can't Find a Life. They're super awesome, I can't believe more people don't know about you. Anyway, enough of me rambling on, can you review my story 'The Abomination Man' please??? I want to see what an expert author like you thinks. Karategirl1925 (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much You reviewed it so fast, Jesus! Yeah, I wrote that like two years ago. Haven't been on this wiki since, I have improved, promise! Anyway thanks for the tips. And I really like your profile page with the music and stuff. Your yellow and purple theme is super cool. Now I'm off to read some more of your delicious pastas! Karategirl1925 (talk) 15:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC) OMG You're watching DEATH NOTE I love death note... team L or team Light? Definitely team L for me. He's so adorable. Which episode are you up to? Karategirl1925 (talk) 16:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Attack on Titan Well I like L so there. How the hell can you like that crazy bastard light????!!! I don't consider myself a fangirl, I just prefer him. Oh yeah, and Wedy's cool too. I like wedy. Anyway, I noticed you were watching SnK before, but you changed your profie. Who's your fave character? Karategirl1925 (talk) 16:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You guessed wrong I don't like my guys short and gorrilla-muscly. Mikasa is annoying too. I like Levi but not in a fangirly way (like you annoyingly suspect)!! Anyway, random question: do you play any instruments? Karategirl1925 (talk) 16:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You're such a pervert - this isn't a dating site you know!!! So... you're tall and skinny??? Wow, you play two instruments? I played the clarinet when I was younger, but I quit. I was thinking of taking up electric guitar or piano. Which do you think? Karategirl1925 (talk) 16:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re musical instrument Thanks. I'll try them out at the music shop. You don't make piano sound that enjoyable though, do you? Also, I forgot to ask you about drums. That seems super cool. Is it? Karategirl1925 (talk) 16:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) M4R Hello, i saw that you edited my cp, and can you tell me what QS, and formating issues mean? Thank you very much! DBZGohuken (talk) 17:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much for the help, ill be sure to try to correct them, using spellcheck, and editing it to get better! I will also check out those QS! DBZGohuken (talk) 17:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay, i will be sure to correct my mistakes, and yes i did watch all of them, including all of the movies (and the new ones too, looking forward to the new series) DBZGohuken (talk) 17:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Its called "Dragon Ball Super" and yes we are going to see more of Vegeta, Bills, Whis and alternate versions of Whis and Bills! :DBZGohuken (talk) 18:24, July 24, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD I JUST REALISED SOMETHING, oh my FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!! Your name has KURO in it... that means 'black' in Japanese... and you're obsessed with cats. AND HOLY CRAP, 13. THIRTEEENNNN!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE FUCKING BLACK CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my profile picture is Rinslet... and I'm good at karate... It must be that in our past lives, you were Train Heartnet and I was Rinslet !! CAPSRAGE I FIGURED SOMETHING OUT So now we know who are anime personas are, we need to make corny jokes about it. See ya round. Karategirl1925 (talk) 18:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC) The name's Amy. Did you say you were tall and had brown hair? Shit, I'm seriously starting to have a crush on you now O///O You really are Train, aren't you? Shame I don't have purple hair. And THAT FANFICTION. Isn't Rinslet supposed to get with Sven though? Karategirl1925 (talk) 18:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Profile Pic Otis Firefly of Rob Zombie's House of a Thousand Corpses and The Devil's Rejects, two of the greatest movies ever made. If you like campy horror, gore, dark humor and plain incredible film making I strongly recommend you watch them. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Irony I like irony though, so that's why Vroom Vroom works. I read your pasta and left a comment, in short, I liked it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) The Firefly Family is not the Adams Family The Adams Family are spooky and kooky; the Firefly Family are brutal Satan worshiping rapists and serial killers. lol. Seriously, I feel I should give you a warning that The Devil's Rejects will leave you feeling dirty. You will probably want to take a shower afterwards. Think Texas Chainsaw on crystal methamphetamine with all that seventies exploitation horror like I Spit on Your Grave, Last House on The Left and The Hills Have Eyes piled on like shocking and disgusting condiments. But the film making and acting is just superb. Jaw dropping shots done in this kind of comic book horror fashion with an incredible soundtrack of seventies music. To answer your question. No, I have never hosted a contest. I have thought about it. A werewolf contest or an NSFW contest would be my style, but I'd probably want to compete then! Yeah, but having to judge all those stories would be difficult. I don't give number scores to the stories I review. Sometimes it's just apples and oranges, you know? I try to point out what I liked, kindly show what I didn't like, and then give my overall impression. Putting a number on a story and saying which one I like better just isn't my thing. It's got to be hard; look what Banning did, he just picked four stories he liked, gave them all an 80/100 and let Grim's score pick the winner. I guess he feels he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But then why host a contest if you are not prepared to say which one you like better? And now onto shameless self-promotion. I'm planning on reading your entry in the contest today and leaving an in depth review; I'd love to hear what you think of mine. ;) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I've Got Two Yeah, I've got two in the works. One is about a prisoner with an unsettling cellmate and the other is about a prison in which the prisoners vote on who gets taken away (those that get voted for are never seen again). It's a bit of a difficult time for me right now as I have a bunch of ideas bouncing around, but am lacking direction in terms of finishing them. Gotta keep coaxing my brain to finish the stories. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :They both started off as the same pasta, but some of the ideas were too different to work together. I was reluctant at first in regards to splitting the pasta in two, but I felt that both stories would be different enough and I was happy with the idea of being able to use both endings that I wanted to tell. Thanks, will do. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 16:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC)